Home
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS 9.03] Durant la courte mort de Castiel, celui-ci est remonté au Paradis. Qu'a-t-il vu exactement? Qui rencontrera-t-il là-bas?


**Hello! Voici un nouvel OS sur Castiel! Cette fois, je me demandais ce qu'il avait vu au Paradis durant sa très courte mort dans le 9.03. Voici mon idée de ce qui s'est passé!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

On dit que lorsqu'un être humain meurt, son âme rejoint le Paradis, lieu de calme et de paix, ou l'Enfer, lieu de colère et de souffrance. Castiel n'avait jamais pensé devenir humain un jour, mais il ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver au Paradis. Les humains mettaient en général quelques temps à assimiler qu'ils étaient morts et qu'ils vivaient désormais dans leur dernière demeure. Ils avaient du mal à différencier leur demeure de la vie, mais Castiel reconnaissait sans peine son chez lui. Le Paradis était sa terre natale, après tout, alors il sentit tout à fait qu'il était mort, qu'il n'était plus sur Terre, même si le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait y ressemblait fortement.

Un léger sourire apaisé flotta sur ses lèvres, lui donnant un air plus serein que jamais. Il était enfin rentré chez lui, en mourant certes, et n'ayant plus ses ailes, mais au moins, il était à nouveau en sécurité dans son petit nid. Sa main partit cependant à la quête de quelque chose à toucher, pour s'assurer que c'était bien chez lui. L'herbe verte était brillante, dans ce paradis là. Douce, chatouilleuse. Castiel se permit un léger rire lorsque ses pieds, nus, entrèrent en contact avec la végétation. La plante de ses pieds se retrouvait chatouillée par les petites herbes. Il eut pendant un instant l'envie de gambader sur cette terre, de s'amuser. Une façon de fêter son retour chez lui, quoiqu'il avait une petite nostalgie profondément cachée en lui.

Finalement, ses jambes le portèrent toutes seules sur l'herbe, allant jusqu'aux arbres. Il en toucha un délicatement, la paume de sa main se posant sur le tronc. Un vieux tronc qui n'avait pas fini de grandir. Castiel regretta juste qu'il n'y ait pas de vent. Mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Son paradis devait rester céleste, et garder quelques caractéristiques du Ciel pour ne pas se confondre avec la Terre, ce petit globule accueillant mais pollué.

Castiel, après son émerveillement, finit par se concentrer à nouveau. Il n'y avait que paix et sérénité ici, mais il se demandait quelle était l'image de son petit havre de tranquillité. Un grand jardin. Sans doute le Jardin, celui des anges. Mais alors...pourquoi y avait-il un bunker, celui-là même où vivaient les frères Winchester ? En parlant des frères, l'ancien ange se surprit à se rappeler de quelque chose. Il avait cru les voir brièvement avant qu'April n'enfonce son arme dans son corps, le tuant sur le coup. Ses protégés étaient-ils en sécurité ? April leur avait-elle fait du mal ? Un frisson le parcourut, il avait peur. Peur de laisser sa famille terrestre en danger. La panique commença doucement à le prendre, quand soudain, une voix venue de nulle part lui parvint. Un appel.

-Castiel !

Une voix enjouée, une voix heureuse, peut-être une voix soulagée. Castiel se retourna. Parmi toutes les voix qu'il connaissait, soit quelques bons milliards de voix, celle-ci était celle qu'il avait le moins envie d'entendre parce que c'était celle qui l'avait trahie. La voix d'un traitre en qui il avait confiance. La voix d'un meurtrier aussi, accessoirement. Et quand il se tourna vers la voix, sa crainte se confirma. Il se trouvait bien face à la personne qu'il avait le plus envie de tuer, et cette personne, elle dut le sentir, car elle leva les bras en signe d'apaisement.

-Du calme, Castiel, je ne compte pas te faire du mal mais juste te parler, te connaitre, déclara d'une voix douce l'ennemi.

-Après ce que tu m'as fais ?! ragea pourtant Castiel.

Rare étaient les fois où il laissait la colère l'envahir et parler pour lui. Les seules fois où ça c'était produit, il avait failli tuer plusieurs personnes. Une fois, c'était Dean, l'autre fois, il avait failli casser les os de Crowley, et la dernière fois, il avait tué Hael...la colère n'était pas ce qu'il aimait le plus, en soit, mais quand il voyait les yeux verts de son ennemi se poser sur lui avec tendresse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester ce traitre à tous les sangs !

-Pardonne moi pour ce geste, mais il fallait que je te sorte de là. Tu ne comprends toujours pas mes motivations, je le sais, pourtant je croyais qu'elles étaient claires...

-Très claires, oui ! Tu voulais expulser tous les anges et te venger de l'acte de deux archanges ! s'énerva davantage le brun.

Si ses yeux avaient le pouvoir de détruire quoi que ce soit, le traitre en face de lui n'y aurait sûrement pas échappé, mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas né avec cette étonnante et douce capacité. Elle l'aurait pourtant aidé à plusieurs reprises, songea-t-il avec une certaine amertume.

-Non, je voulais te donner la vie que tu rêvais secrètement, je voulais te débarrasser du contrôle des archanges, ils l'exerçaient grâce à cette saloperie d'ange...

-Tais-toi, maudit scribe ! Ne parle pas d'eux comme ça ! Ils n'étaient pas des tyrans, ils obéissaient juste profondément aux ordres de Père, et nous aurions tous dû le faire aussi ! défendit-il.

Le scribe, ayant pour nom Metatron, lança un petit soupir, et approcha Castiel, qui se recula. Il en profita pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Une barbe toujours aussi mal rasée, les cheveux toujours aussi débraillée. Il était le même. Ses vêtements n'avaient pas changé, et pourtant, Castiel parvenait encore à le haïr. Il ne lui trouvait plus rien de rassurant, et préféra s'aventurer sur le rebord de la route bordant son bunker imaginaire. Metatron le suivit gentiment, le sondant.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour la douleur infligée lorsque je t'ai coupé les ailes, mais tu savais autant que moi que ce sacrifice était nécessaire pour vivre en tant que mortel auprès de Dean, aborda-t-il doucement, cherchant les mots rassurants.

Castiel se leva et prit une place plus loin de lui, le boudant. N'était-ce pas censé être **_son_** paradis ?! Et dans son paradis, pas question qu'un maudit scribe mal habillé ne vienne l'enquiquiner pour le reste de sa vie éternelle, soit pour toujours...

-Castiel, ne me rejette pas comme ça, et parle-moi. Tiens, j'ai une idée ! Dis-moi ton histoire ! Que s'est-il passé après ta chute ? quémanda-t-il, attentif.

Castiel fut tenté de le frapper pour se calmer, mais il rangea sa colère au plus profond de lui. La colère n'avait pas lieu d'être au Paradis, ça serait indigne de lui et de sa nouvelle humanité. Il prit donc sur lui, respira un bon coup, puis revint près de Metatron pour lui conter son histoire, qui franchement, n'était pas aussi belle que dans les contes de fée.

-Que veux-tu savoir de mon histoire ? soupira-t-il.

-Commence par le début !

-Dois-je le formuler comme dans les contes de fée ? arqua-t-il un sourcil, son regard bleu acceptant finalement de croiser celui de son frère.

-Non, tu peux le faire à ta manière ! Raconte-moi donc où tu as atterri et quelles ont été tes premières sensations en tant qu'humain ! réclama Metatron, ses yeux brillant d'avidité d'histoires.

Castiel prit un petit moment pour réfléchir. Ses premières sensations, oh, ce n'était pas compliqué à s'en rappeler, malheureusement.

-J'ai atterri dans une forêt où il faisait sombre, et puis quelques minutes après avoir repris connaissance, j'ai vu la pire chose possible à imaginer. Ma famille s'écrasait sur cette petite planète que je chérissais. Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai...senti quelque chose sur mes joues. Ca coulait. On appelle ça des larmes chez les humains, et bien je crois en avoir versé. Comme première sensation humaine, ce n'est pas le plus beau...mais je sentais aussi une étrange vivacité en moi. J'étais engourdi, j'avais du mal à marcher mais je le faisais pour sortir de cet endroit. D'habitude, il y a toujours une lumière avec moi, mais...là, il n'y avait que les boules de feu pour m'éclairer.

-Je comprends cette sensation de tristesse, Castiel.

-En es-tu sûr ? Etre coupé de toute sa famille...sais-tu à quel point j'étais terrifié lorsque nos liens se sont coupés ? J'ai eu...très peur. Je ne sentais plus personne. Les seules choses qui me reliaient à notre grande famille, c'était notre 'radio'. Et j'entendais leurs cris, c'était horrible, souffla le plus jeune des deux anges, se recroquevillant légèrement sur son bout de trottoir.

Metatron, hésitant, posa une main sur le dos de son frère dans l'espoir de calmer sa peur croissante. Il l'encouragea aussi à continuer son histoire, répandant en même temps sa chaleur sur le brun pour l'aider à se calmer. Il ne fit cependant pas de remarque sur la précédente parole de Castiel, car lui aussi avait connu cela. Exilé par les archanges pour se protéger et protéger le secret qu'on voulait lui voler, il n'avait pas pu remonter au Ciel.

-Et après ? demanda-t-il.

-Après...j'ai marché en direction d'une route. Ca m'a pris un long bout de temps. Long et fatiguant. J'avais les jambes en bouilli, en réalité, mais je continuais de marcher pour oublier. Je ne paniquais pas encore à ce moment là, parce que je me sentais un peu chez moi. Je n'ai pas peur des humains, ils sont si bons...et puis c'est là que j'ai fais la rencontre d'un homme généreux. Il m'a amené dans une station et m'a donné son argent pour que je puisse éviter de voler.

-Tu t'en es donc sorti ! félicita Metatron, avant de redevenir sérieux quand il vit le regard brisé de son frère.

Il comprit que quelque chose d'autre s'était passé entre ça et sa mort, et parut plus attentif. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien avoir tué Castiel, d'ailleurs ? Lui qui était si gentil et bon envers l'humanité ? Bon, il était des plus naïfs, mais peut-être avait-il changé en devenant humain.

-J'ai rencontré une de nos sœurs. Hael, une petite sœur perdue qui demandait mon aide. Du moins je le pensais. Je me suis senti...tant heureux de voir un autre ange près de moi. Je sentais sa Grâce près de moi, si jeune, si créative. C'est elle qui a créé le Grand Canyon. J'aurais voulu l'y emmener, lui apprendre à être humaine, parce qu'elle avait peur de l'humanité, peur de la masse. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Et puis j'ai appelé Dean.

-T'a-t-il enfin montré de l'intérêt sincère ?! ne put s'empêcher de demander le scribe en quête d'anecdotes.

-Il a toujours été sincère et intéressé ! Il voulait que je rentre, que je revienne auprès de lui pour guérir son frère. Tu as failli le faire tuer, Metatron. Sam a failli mourir de par ta faute, et tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher, gronda Castiel, incapable de se retenir sur cette fois là.

-J'en suis conscient, mais Sam est bien moins important, tu le sais. Il méritait de mourir et de demeurer en paix pour l'éternité. Il ne voulait plus de cette vie.

-C'est un humain important ! Ne te trompe pas, Metatron, car tes jugements ne sont pas les miens. J'aime profondément Sam, tout comme j'aime profondément Dean. Il y a un lien entre nous trois, un lien que j'espère indestructible. Si Sam n'avait pas survécu, et je sais qu'il a survécu, Dean en aurait été abattu. Je t'en voudrais toujours d'avoir fait ça.

-Je sais, mais il faut un sacrifice à tout malheureusement. Allons Castiel, conte moi le reste de ton histoire.

-Je ne veux pas en dire plus, Metatron. J'ai déjà tout dit, il me semble. A cause de ma rage, la toute première fois que je la ressens en tant qu'humain, j'ai tué Hael. Après avoir bien réfléchi, j'ai compris qu'elle...voulait mon aide, et que c'est seulement quand j'ai voulu la quitter qu'elle a voulu faire de moi son véhicule. Au départ, je l'ai cru folle, elle l'était un peu, mais maintenant je comprends sa détresse, seulement après l'avoir tué. J'espère juste qu'elle n'a pas mal là où elle est.

-Les anges disparaissent après leur mort, selon la plupart des nôtres, renseigna Metatron, l'air détaché.

-Père t'a-t-il donné des réponses lorsque tu écrivais ses paroles ? T'a-t-il dit où nous allions ?

-Il n'y a pas fait mention une seule fois, Castiel.

-Metatron, pourquoi es-tu venu à ma rencontre ? Pourquoi vouloir me voir alors que tu dois sentir ma profonde colère envers toi ? se décida à demander l'humain.

-Je voulais voir comment tu allais, et...revoir mes frères et sœurs. Vous me manquez, je réalise peu à peu à quel point le Paradis est vide sans les anges.

-Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant de tous nous expulser, avant de tuer des anges...

-Je n'ai jamais tué d'anges, Castiel. L'ange à qui tu fais mention est paralysé pour un long moment. Je la déteste mais je ne peux pas la tuer. Je me refuse à être un meurtrier, ce ne sont pas comme ça que sont les contes de fée après tout, expliqua le scribe en prenant un air indifférent.

-Certes...mais aucun de nous ne te pardonnera, tout comme aucun de vous ne me pardonnera, souffla le brun, baissant la tête.

En réponse, Metatron ne put rien dire, mais posa à nouveau sa main sur le dos de son frère dans l'espoir de le consoler un peu. Mais quand il voulut passer sa main sur son épaule, Castiel commença à...disparaitre ?! Un appel, oui, un appel lointain émanant d'en bas l'appelait ! Lui demandait de revenir...ce n'était pas un appel, c'était...on le ramenait ?!

-Ce n'est décidément pas encore ton heure, frère, murmura Metatron alors que Castiel se mit à briller d'une lumière blanche avant de disparaitre.

La mort, ce n'était véritablement pas le hobby de Castiel...tant mieux...ou tant pis. Ejecté de sa maison, désormais éjecté une fois de plus de la mort, et enfin, éjecté du bunker quelques heures seulement après avoir retrouvé sa famille terrestre, que lui restait-il ? Avait-il encore une maison ?

**FIN**

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (: **

**(et au passage, qui veut se joindre à moins pour...disons...faire sa fête à Metatron?)**

**A bientôt^^**


End file.
